The Last Prey
The Last Prey is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-sixth case of the game. It is the twelfth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Wandering Woods. Plot Following the events of the previous case, the player and Astrid headed to the trafficking camp where they discovered a tied up Imani Kayode, and the corpse of student Mason Deforest stabbed in the chest with both his mouth and eyes sews shut. Per Beatriz's autopsy, she informed the duo that the poorly done sewing had been done post-mortem and that the killer had stabbed Mason’s body in a spot that would've helped Mason die of slow and painful blood loss. The team first suspected Imani as it was revealed that she wasn’t expecting the victim to be against her false accusations on the animal trafficking and the victim’s father, businessman Shawn Deforest who was furious at his son for disrespecting his authority. They also added activist Ronald Wisdom who told them that Mason was risking his own life by trying to find whoever was handling the trafficking as well as German scientist Hans Schmidt who threatened the victim to use him as his next test subject if he wouldn’t stop putting his nose in other people's business. The team later learned that someone broke into Imani’s house where they found a bloody ivory tusk that was later revealed to be the murder weapon. They also added the mayor of Wandering Woods, Cassandra Ashford, to the suspects as it was revealed that she was Mason’s mother. However Cassandra claimed that she wanted nothing to do with her ex-husband and son. The duo also added animal wrangler Nicole Garnet as the victim accused her of hurting the animals. Afterwards, Luke came to them and said that people were starting to dismantle the trafficking camp. After stopping them from getting rid of evidence, the team arrested Shawn Deforest for the murder. After denying the accusations and telling the team that he would sue them for causing mental distress to him by accusing him of killing his son, he cracked. Shawn explained that Mason’s investigation to find whoever was the mastermind behind the scheme to get rid of those animal nuisances was his downfall. After Shawn blindly admitted to being the mastermind, he continued to explain that his son tried to stop him from running the trafficking. When the victim told him that he would go tell the police, it forced Shawn to get an ivory tusk and stab his own son with it and watching him bleed out. After that, he sewn his mouth and eyes to show what would happen to the ones that would try to stop him. Disgusted by how selfish and the lack of remorse for murdering his own child, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to life in prison without parole for the murder of his own son and for illegally trafficking species, including endangered ones. After the trial, Liang approached the player and requested to come with them to the camp to end the operation once and for all. At the camp, the team discovered a list of animal shipments, none of them having been shipped out yet. After finding the lost animals with the help of Nicole, Imani and the player found a chip on one of them that helped Jordan reveal was from the same company that Fredrick Reddy worked for. When the detectives confronted him with all the evidence against him, he admitted to it as he believed those pests were more kind when they controlled. After arresting him, the team made sure that all animals would be sent free in the wild and free of control. Meanwhile, Imani came to the player asking for help to find what Mason had left at her house concerning the animals. Soon the player found a brooch that was revealed to be of a golden tiger. Imani then agreed that they would bury the brooch with Mason. Later, Raj assisted Imani on a speech to say at the funeral to give remembrance to Mason's bravery and that it was not in vain. After the animal trafficking scheme had been completely destroyed, the team decided to visit the posh and historical district of Radar Hill after they learned of a strange war that was arising in the peaceful and posh district. Summary Victim *'Mason Deforest' (found stabbed in the trafficking camp) Murder Weapon *'Ivory Tusk' Killer *'Shawn Deforest' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk Profile *The suspect drinks Shiraz *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk Profile *The suspect drinks Shiraz *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Profile *The suspect drinks Shiraz *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Profile *The suspect drinks Shiraz *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Profile *The suspect drinks Shiraz *The suspect eats pavlova *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats pavlova. *The killer drinks Shiraz. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is over 40 years old. *The killer wears beige silk. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trafficking Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Cages, Imani KayodeRestraints) *Examine Imani's Restraints. (Result: Restraints Unlocked; New Suspect: Imani Kayode) *Ask Imani if she knows anything about Mason's killer. (New Crime Scene: Treehouses) *Investigate Treehouses. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Test Tubes; New Suspect: Shawn Deforest) *Inform Shawn Deforest of his son's murder nearby. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Activist's Sign; New Suspect: Ronald Wisdom) *Ask Ronald Wisdom if he knew the victim. *Examine Faded Test Tubes. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Hans Schmidt) *Ask Hans about his test tubes in the trafficking camp. *Examine Pile of Cages. (Result: Bloodstained Chain) *Analyze Bloodstained Chain. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Shiraz) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pavlova) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Imani's Ransacked Home. (Clues: Broken Frameof Woman, Newspaper, Trash Can) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Cassandra Ashford Identified; New Suspect: Cassandra Ashford) *Ask Cassandra Ashford if she knew the victim well. (Attribute: Cassandra drinks Shiraz) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Tantalising Messages) *Analyze Tantalising Messages. (09:00:00) *Ask Imani about the victim finding out about her accusations of being an animal trafficker. (Attribute: Imani eats pavlova) *Ask Shawn if he knew the victim was tantalising Imani. (Attribute: Shawn eats pavlova and drinks Shiraz) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Ivory Tusk) *Analyze Ivory Tusk. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream, Imani uses anti-aging cream; New Crime Scene: Animal Cages) *Investigate Animal Cages. (Result: Faded Necklace, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Necklace's Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Nicole Garnet) *Ask Nicole if she knew anything about the murder. (Attribute: Nicole eats pavlova) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Confront Hans Schmidt about making the victim a test subject. (Attribute: Hans eats pavlova, drinks Shiraz and uses anti-aging cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wooden Bridges. (Clues: Wooden Crate, Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Ruined Badge) *Ask Nicole Garnet about her ruined badge. (Attribute: Nicole uses anti-aging cream and drinks Shiraz) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Sign) *Ask Ronald about his sign on how Mason was risking his life. (Attribute: Ronald eats pavlova, uses anti-aging cream and drinks Shiraz) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Baby Pacifier) *Analyze Baby Pacifier. (09:00:00) *Ask Cassandra why she lied about her relations with the victim. (Attribute: Cassandra eats pavlova and uses anti-aging cream, Shawn uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Imani's Sitting Area. (Clues: Bone Saw, Pile of Cushions) *Examine Bone Saw. (Result: Dry Flakes) *Analyze Dry Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Sewing Kit) *Analyze Sewing Kit. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige silk) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (6/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (6/6) *Investigate Treehouses. (Clue: Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Animal Shipments) *Ask Nicole Garnet if she saw the animals. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Trafficking Camp. (Clue: Animal CagesChip) *Examine Animal's Chip. (Result: Chip Detached) *Analyze Detached Microchip. (09:00:00) *Arrest Fredrick Reddy for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Imani wants to do. *Investigate Imani's Ransacked Home. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Golden Tiger Brooch; New Lab Sample: Imani's Speech) *Analyze Imani's Speech. (03:00:00) *Go with Imani to Mason's funeral. (Reward: Golden Tiger Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods